Keira Brightwater
Keira Brightwater ist eine Zauberin und als erstgeborene Tochter des Lordadmirals des Königreichs Kel'Thoras, Thelen Brightwater und seiner Frau Carrine, die Erbin des Reiches. Sie trägt überdies den Titel des Erzmagiers und ist ein führendes Mitglied des Konklave, des höchsten Rats der Magierakademie von Winterhold, wo Sie die Leiterin der Schule der Hervorrufung ist. Darüber hinaus ist sie gelegentliches Mitglied einer legendären Gruppe von Helden, die unter dem Namen "Justum Magicae" weithin bekannt sind. Von klein auf in den Traditionen Ihrer Familie erzogen, wurde Keira darauf vorbereitet, als "Tochter der See" eines Tages die Position als Lordadmiral einzunehmen und die Mächte des Ozeans zu kontrollieren. Als Sie jedoch in frühester Jugend bei dem Versuch versagte, eine Bedrohung für das Reich zu beenden und dabei Ihr Vater und ein großer Teil der Flotte ums Leben kamen, gab sich Keira die Schuld an diesem Unglück und begab sich in ein selbst auferlegtes Exil, um Ihre Fähigkeiten in der Winterhold Akademie zu trainieren. Über viele Jahre war Sie die Schülerin von Großmeister Antorius persönlich. Ihr Ehrgeiz war schließlich von Erfolg gekrönt, als Sie den Titel einer Erzmagierin erlangte und jüngstes Mitglied des Konklave wurde. Für Ihre Bemühungen bezahlte Keira jedoch einen hohen Preis: Sie steckte sich mit der magischen Krankheit der Zauberpest an. Sie trägt die Makel dieser Krankheit in Form von weißen Haaren und eisblauen Augen für alle sichtbar. Keira erfährt durch Ihre jüngere Schwester Vaira erstmals von der Bedrohung der Roten Horde und dem Verrat des Zauberers Alastaire an der Akademie. Daraufhin tut Sie alles, um die Gruppe um Alexasar Dayne und Vaira dabei zu unterstützen, die Verteidigung zu organisieren. So nutzt Sie Ihren Einfluss, um den Rattenfängern Zugang zu wichtigen Persönlichkeiten zu verschaffen und bringt Verstärkung aus der Akademie von Winterhold zum Kampf gegen die Rote Horde. Sie sorgt außerdem dafür, dass die Vorräte an Nachtstein aus den Kammern des Barons verschwinden, noch ehe der Kampf um die Stadt beginnt. Danach reist Sie mit Alec und Kolgar zurück in Ihre Heimat, um Verstärkung zu erbitten und ist sogar bereit, sich selbst zu opfern, damit Ihr Vater dem Königreich von Aurun zu Hilfe kommt. Durch die Hilfe Ihrer neuen Freunde wird Sie allerdings vor der Hinrichtung bewahrt und kann letztlich Ihr Schicksal als Erbin des Königreichs annehmen. Während der Schlacht der Asche führt Sie die Seestreitkräfte von Kel'Thoras in den Kampf um Northfield. Dabei werden die Schiffe durch den Hexenmeister Vora'thul versenkt und Sie wird beinahe getötet. Als Sie vom Tod Ihrer jüngeren Schwester Vaira durch Vora'thul erfährt, rächt Sie sich, indem Sie den Orc mit all Ihrer Macht desintegriert. Im Nachgang der Schlacht verschwindet Sie, als Sie einen Hilferuf von Justum Magicae erhält, spurlos, um Ihren Freunden zu helfen. Keira ist die Erbin von Haus Brightwater und damit Anwärterin auf den Titel des Lordadmirals von Kel'Thoras. Sie ist überdies ein führendes magisches Mitglied des Konklave und der Winterhold Akademie. Ferner ist Sie gelegentliches Mitglied der Abenteurergruppe Justum Magicae. Biografie Frühe Jahre Keira wurde im Jahr 3143 AoM als ältestes Kind von Thelen Brightwater, dem Lordadmiral des Inselkönigreichs Kel'Thoras und seiner Frau Carrine geboren. Von klein auf war das Mädchen vorbestimmt, eines Tages die Position des Lordadmirals auf dem Inselreich zu übernehmen und damit die Herrscherin zu werden. Entsprechend groß waren die Erwartungen, die Ihr Vater an Sie stellte. Bereits in sehr jungen Jahren wurde bei Keira eine mächtige angeborene Affinität zu den arkanen Künsten festgestellt. Als Sie älter wurde, manifestierte sich dies immer häufiger in unkontrollierten arkanen Entladungen. Während Ihre Mutter Carrine der Meinung war, dass Keira zu einer Schule für Zauberer gebracht werden sollte, um von einem Meister zu lernen, Ihre Fähigkeiten zu kontrollieren, sah Thelen Ihre Fähigkeiten lediglich als die Bestätigung einer alten Legende, nach der die "Tochter der See" das Inselreich vor seiner größten Bedrohung retten wird. So sah Er keine Notwendigkeit, seine Tochter in fremde Lande und zu Magiern zu schicken, welchen Er nicht vertraute. Mit zunehmendem Alter wurde die Last, die Thelen auf die Schultern seiner Tochter legte, immer größer, da seine Erwartungen beständig wuchsen, besonders ab dem Moment, in welchem Er der jugendlichen Keira den Anhänger von Haus Brightwater aushändigte, der Ihre Fähigkeiten nur verstärken sollte. Während Ihre jüngere Schwester Vaira viele Freiheiten genoss, musste Keira die politischen und militärischen Angelegenheiten von Kel'Thoras kennenlernen, an militärischen Sitzungen teilnehmen und zugleich versuchen, Ihre mächtigen angeborenen Fähigkeiten ohne fremde Hilfe beherrschen und kontrollieren zu lernen. Ein verhängnisvoller Sturm Eines Tages wurde vor der Küste des Inselreichs ein gewaltiger Meeresdämon gesehen, der schon lange ein Erzfeind des Reiches war und viele Schiffe angegriffen hatte. Um der Bedrohung ein Ende zu setzen, versammelte Thelen die Flotte und beschloss, gemeinsam mit der "Tochter der See", für welche Er Keira hielt, in den Kampf gegen die Bestie zu ziehen. Trotz Carrine's Einwendungen zog die Flotte schließlich los, um den Dämon zu jagen und zu vernichten. Tatsächlich konnte die Flotte den Dämon inmitten des Ozeans stellen und in eine gewaltige Seeschlacht verwickeln. Dabei hielt sich das Schiff von Keira im Hintergrund, um im geeigneten Moment die Macht des Ozeans zu entfesseln und den Dämon damit zu vernichten. Die unsichere und verängstigte Keira tat Ihr Bestes, um diesem Plan gerecht zu werden und unter Einsatz Ihres Anhängers gelang es Ihr schließlich, Ihre Kräfte zu entfesseln und einen Sturm herbei zu rufen, der sich über dem Schlachtfeld zusammenbraute. Rasch stellte Keira jedoch fest, dass Sie den Sturm, der eine gewaltige Intensität erreichte, nicht lenken konnte. Viel zu spät wurde Ihr klar, dass Sie längst die Kontrolle über das von Ihr herbeigerufene Unwetter verloren hatte und nun nichts mehr tun konnte, um dem Einhalt zu gebieten. Sie konnte nur tatenlos mit ansehen, wie der Sturm gegen die Flotte Ihres Vaters peitschte und die Schiffe auseinander zu reißen begann. Als Sie die Todesschreie der Matrosen und den Anblick der berstenden Schiffe nicht mehr ertragen konnte, traf die von Schuld, Trauer und Angst überwältigte Keira eine Entscheidung: Sie würde ins Exil gehen und nach einem Meister suchen, der Sie ausbilden und lehren würde, mit Ihren Kräften umzugehen. Nur so konnte Sie verhindern, dass sich ein solches Dilemma wiederholt. Sie wies Ihre Matrosen an, die Segel zu setzen und verließ das Schlachtfeld in Richtung offenes Meer, nichts ahnend, dass Ihr sterbender Vater dies auf seinem zerbrechenden Schiff beobachtete und in seinen letzten Momenten glaubte, seine Tochter würde Ihn und das Reich hintergehen und verraten. Ausbildung in Winterhold Nachdem Keira das Festland erreicht und sich von den Matrosen getrennt hatte, die unter Ihr dienten, machte Sie sich auf den Weg, einen geeigneten Meister zu finden. Sie hörte von der Winterhold Akademie, der größten Schule für Zauberer und entschied sich, dass dies der richtige Ort für Ihre Ausbildung sein würde. Sie reiste dorthin, um sich als Studentin einzuschreiben. Nachdem Sie die drei Prüfungen relativ problemlos bestehen konnte, die dafür notwendig sind, aufgenommen zu werden, wurde Ihr die Ehre zuteil, an der Akademie von Winterhold die arkanen Künste studieren zu können. Rasch machte sich Keira einen Namen als absolute Ausnahmestudentin, denn dank Ihrer angeborenen Fähigkeiten und Ihrem Ehrgeiz und Willen, nie wieder die Kontrolle über die Magie zu verlieren, machte Sie große Fortschritte und verbesserte sich weit schneller als viele andere Studenten der arkanen Künste. Aufgrund Ihrer angeborenen Gabe waren Ihre Fähigkeiten in der Schule der Hervorrufung am weitesten ausgeprägt, weswegen Sie diese auch am intensivsten studierte. Als es schließlich darum ging, einen Meister zu finden, der Ihre Ausbildung vertiefen sollte, hatte Keira für sich selbst die Entscheidung getroffen, dass hierfür nur Großmeister Antorius selbst, der Leiter der Akademie, in Frage käme. Trotz Ihres Talents war es dennoch nicht einfach für Sie, den Großmeister von sich zu überzeugen, doch letztlich gelang es Ihr und Sie wurde die Schülerin von Antorius selbst. Damit wurde Sie eine der wenigen weiblichen Zauberer, die direkt dem Konklave unterstanden und für dieses arbeiteten. Nach Beendigung Ihrer Ausbildung und nachdem Sie die Prüfungen bestanden hatte, wurde Keira zunächst in den Rang einer ausgebildeten Zauberin, eines "Magus" erhoben. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, ehe es Ihr gelang, auch den Rang einer Erzmagierin zu erreichen. Zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt danach wurde Sie als das jüngste Mitglied aller Zeiten in das Konklave selbst aufgenommen und nahm einen der dortigen Sitze ein. Sie wurde Vorsitzende und Oberhaupt der Schule der Hervorrufung. Rasch wurde in gewissen Kreisen der Akademie auch gemutmaßt, dass Sie irgendwann die Position der Großmeisterin übernehmen wird, sobald Antorius von dieser Position zurücktritt. Als Zauberin im Exil Nach Ihrem Beitritt in die Reihen des Konklave unternahm Keira viele Reisen, um Ihr Wissen zu erweitern, aber auch, um Bedrohungen für die Akademie von Winterhold und die Reiche der Menschen abzuwehren. Während einer dieser Reisen lernte Sie dann eine Gruppe aus Rattenfängern namens "Justum Magicae" kennen und schloss sich Diesen, unter ungeklärten Umständen, an. Obgleich Sie kein permanentes Mitglied der Gruppe sein konnte, da Ihre Pflichten als Erzmagierin Sie immer wieder nach Winterhold zurückriefen, stellte Sie Ihre magischen Kräfte oftmals in den Dienst der Rattenfänger. Über die Jahre bildete sich so eine tiefe Freundschaft zwischen Keira und den anderen Mitgliedern, die allesamt, genau wie Sie selbst, das Ziel verfolgten, einen Beitrag zu leisten, um die Welt vom Bösen zu befreien. Gemeinsam mit Justum Magicae stellte sich die Erzmagierin im Lauf der Zeit zahllosen Bedrohungen für die Menschheit entgegen. So bezwangen Sie mit Vol'jarr, einen marodierenden Kriegsherrn der Hobgoblins und seine Bande, besiegten den niederträchtigen Kalarel den Abscheulichen, einen bösartigen Nekromanten und erschlugen sogar Curnogg, den verrückten Prinzen, einen der legendären Prime Drachen. Keira und Ihre Kameraden machten sich darüber hinaus auch zahllose weitere Feinde, die teilweise immer noch versuchen, der Erzmagierin zu schaden und Rache an Ihr üben wollen. Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt erkrankte Keira an der mystischen Krankheit der "Zauberpest", mutmaßlich ausgelöst durch eine Überbeanspruchung Ihrer eigenen magischen Kräfte über eine lange Zeit hinweg. Anfänglich nur schwach, breitete sich die Krankheit alsbald aus, was dafür sorgte, dass sich Ihre einstmals blonden Haare weiß zu verfärben begannen und Ihre Augen einen bläulich leuchtenden Schimmer annahmen. Wohl wissend, dass die Krankheit Sie mutmaßlich eines Tages töten würde, akzeptierte Keira dies jedoch und ignorierte Ihre Auswirkungen auch teilweise, da Sie bestrebt war, Ihre Fähigkeiten und Kräfte in den Dienst der Menschen zu stellen, ohne Rücksicht auf Ihre eigene Gesundheit. Dieses Verhalten war mit Schuld daran, dass sich die Zauberpest in Keira's Körper über die Jahre nur noch stärker ausbreitete. Einige Jahre nach Beendigung Ihrer Ausbildung in Winterhold war Keira überrascht, als Ihre jüngere Schwester Vaira ebenfalls an der Akademie erschien und um Aufnahme bat. Vaira eiferte Ihrer Schwester in allen Belangen nach, was Diese nur missmutig zur Kenntnis nahm, da Sie nicht wollte, dass Ihre jüngere Schwester Ihr Schicksal teilte. Sie wachte über die Ausbildung Vaira's insgeheim, auch als diese zur neuen Schülerin von Erzmagierin Antorius wurde, genau wie Keira vor Ihr. Mehr als einmal nutzte Keira dabei Ihren Einfluss als Mitglied des Konklave, um Ihre jüngere Schwester aus Gefahren heraus und in Sicherheit zu halten. Trotz all dieser Bemühungen wurde Vaira schließlich, sehr zum Missfallen Keira's, im Jahr 3168 AoM mit der wichtigen Aufgabe betraut, einen finsteren Folianten aus dem Kingswood zu bergen und zurück zur Akademie von Winterhold zu bringen, damit dieser keinen Schaden anrichten kann. Nur wenige Wochen nach Ihrer Abreise ereilte Keira dann ein Brief Ihrer jüngeren Schwester aus Northfield, in welchem Sie über den Aufmarsch der Roten Horde in Kenntnis gesetzt wurde. Da Vaira überdies um ein Gespräch bat, änderte Keira Ihre Pläne und machte sich, mittels Teleportationszauber, sofort auf den Weg nach Northfield, um Ihre Schwester in der dortigen Taverne zu treffen. The Age of Conquest |-|Staffel I= |-|Staffel II= Persönlichkeit Keira Brightwater ist in weiten Teilen von Arceiron als Frau bekannt, die absolut kühl und berechnend vorgeht und sich bei Ihren Entscheidungen und dem Erreichen Ihrer Ziele niemals von Emotionen leiten lässt. Dieser Ruf hat Ihr den Titel als "Prinzessin mit dem Eisherz" eingebracht, welches angeblich Niemand in der Lage ist, zum Schmelzen zu bringen. Tatsächlich rührt Ihr Titel auch daher, dass Sie bislang jede Person, die um Ihre Hand anhielt, abgewiesen hat und keine Anstalten machte, sich zu vermählen oder sich anderweitig an Jemand Anderen zu binden. Tatsächlich hatte Keira damit begonnen, Ihre Emotionen beiseite zu schieben, als Sie Ihren Vater und dessen Matrosen im Ozean sterben sah und sich selbst die Schuld daran gab. Sie befürchtete, dass Emotionen Sie daran hindern könnten, eine große Zauberin zu werden und die absolute Kontrolle über ihre magischen Kräfte zu erlangen, damit sich ein solcher Vorfall nicht wiederholt. Als Sie lernte, dass die Kontrolle arkaner Magie in großen Teilen von Selbstbeherrschung und Disziplin abhängt, bestärkte Sie dies nur noch in Ihrem Glauben. So wahrte Sie über Jahre hinweg eine eiskalte und berechnende Fassade und ließ niemals Jemanden wissen, wie Sie wirklich denkt oder fühlt. Hinter dieser Fassade und Ihrem Ruf ist Keira jedoch eine verletzliche Person, der es schwer fällt, sich zu öffnen und Gefühle wirklich zuzulassen. Ihre Angst, dadurch zu versagen oder schwach zu werden, ist so groß, dass Sie es vorzieht, jegliche Sorgen mit sich selbst zu vereinbaren, anstatt diese mit Anderen zu teilen. Nur in seltenen Momenten, in denen Sie wirklich von Emotion überwältigt wird, lässt Sie diese Gefühle durchblicken und auch nur in Gegenwart bestimmter Personen. So vergoss Sie Tränen, als Sie mit Alec tanzte und das Lied über die Tochter der See angestimmt wurde und zeigte eine Mischung aus Trauer und Erleichterung, als Sie Ihrem Vater die Schuld beichten konnte, die Sie fühlte und dafür Vergebung von Ihm erhielt, die es Ihr letztlich sogar ermöglichte, in die Heimat zurück zu kehren. Als Teil Ihrer kalkulierten Fassade gibt sich Keira stets berechnend und logisch denkend. Sie plant stets weit im Voraus und sieht es manchmal als notwendig an, Dinge zu tun, die zweifelhaft erscheinen mögen oder sogar mit dem geltenden Gesetz in Konflikt stehen, um am Ende das größere Ganze erreichen zu können. Dies rechtfertigt Sie dann mit Logik und Notwendigkeit. Tritt jedoch einer der seltenen Momente ein, in denen Keira wirklich von Zorn erfüllt ist, dann reagiert Sie auch leicht grausam und höchst aggressiv. So zögerte Sie keine Sekunde, den Orc Hexer Vora'thul mit einem einzigen Zauberspruch zu desintegrieren und in ein Häufchen Asche zu verwandeln, um Ihre Schwester zu rächen und war sogar dazu bereit, die Schlacht der Asche fortzusetzen, um Ihre Rachegedanken auf Mishka ausweiten zu können, was im letzten Moment aber von Kolgar verhindert werden konnte. Tief im Inneren ist Keira jedoch eine herzensgute Seele, die nur das Beste für die Personen in Ihrem Umfeld will und sich selbstlos um die Bevölkerung kümmert. Dies geht soweit, dass Sie sogar bereit ist, Ihre eigene Gesundheit und Ihr Wohlbefinden für Andere aufs Spiel zu setzen. So war Sie insgeheim bereit, sich selbst der Gerichtsbarkeit von Kel'Thoras zu unterwerfen und die unrechtmäßige Bestrafung anzunehmen, in der Hoffnung, Ihr Vater würde im Gegenzug den Menschen von Aurun zu Hilfe kommen. Außerdem nahm Sie billigend in Kauf, zur Zielscheibe der Roten Horde zu werden, indem Sie die Vorräte an Nachtstein in eine Taschendimension schickt, welche nur Sie wieder öffnen kann. Sie riskierte außerdem ein Fortschreiten Ihrer Erkrankung der Zauberpest, indem Sie Ihre magischen Kräfte übermäßig beanspruchte, um Alec eine neue Waffe für seinen Gerichtskampf zu schmieden. Keira folgt stets den Zielen, welche Sie für richtig hält, auch wenn dies bedeutet, dass Sie dafür die Regeln beugen muss, um erfolgreich zu sein. Sie hat Ihre Ziele stets klar vor Augen, ist aber immer bestrebt, das Richtige und Gute zu tun. Ihre Gesinnung ist "Chaotisch Gut". Erscheinung Keira ist eine menschliche Frau mittlerer Größe mit einem schlanken, aber kurvigen Körperbau. Wie die meisten Bewohner Ihrer Heimat besitzt Sie eine überaus helle Haut und blaue Augen. Bedingt durch Ihre Erkrankung an der Zauberpest und Ihrer starken Verbindung zum magischen Gewebe glühen ihre Augen wie Saphire, was Ihr einen durchdringenden und einschüchternden Blick verleiht. Wenn Sie Magie wirkt und Ihre magischen Kräfte kanalisiert, verstärkt sich das Glühen zumeist noch und wird zu einem richtigen Leuchten von intensiv schimmerndem Blau. Auch Keira's Haare, welche Sie meist offen, aber mit einem geflochtenen Zopf über einer Schulter trägt, weisen die unverkennbaren Zeichen der Zauberpest auf: Hatte Sie einst komplett goldblondes Haar, hat dieses inzwischen den Glanz verloren und sich weiß verfärbt. Nur einige wenige blonde Strähnen erinnern noch an Ihre ursprüngliche Haarfarbe. Wenn sich die Zauberpest weiter in Ihrem Körper ausbreitet, liegt nahe, dass auch die restlichen blonden Strähnen irgendwann verschwinden und einem fahlen Weiß weichen werden. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Zauberern trägt Keira keine einheitlichen Roben, sondern bevorzugt eine Erscheinung, die weit militärischer ausgerichtet ist und Ihrer Position als Tochter des Lordadmirals von Kel'Thoras gerecht wird. Ihre Kleidung ist eine Mischung aus der Tracht eines militärischen Seefahrers und der Gewandung eines Zauberers, was Ihre beiden speziellen Seiten symbolisiert. Zumeist trägt Sie ein weißes Korsett, mit ausladenden gepanzerten Schulterstücken in blauer Farbe, die durch eine Schnalle an Ihrem Hals zusammengehalten werden. Ein langer Mantel mit einer Kapuze ist an der Panzerung befestigt, welcher hinter Ihr weht und Ihr eine majestätischere Erscheinung verleiht. An Ihrem rechten Arm trägt Sie ebenfalls eine Panzerung, welcher an Ihrem linken Arm jedoch fehlt. Zumeist trägt Keira weite Robenröcke, was als einziges an Ihrer Kleidung an die traditionelle Gewandung eines Zauberers erinnert. Sie bevorzugt außerdem verstärkte Lederstiefel, welche bei Reisen komfortabel und bequem sind. Ihren Stab, als klassische Waffe eines Magiers, mit dem ikonischen, blau leuchtenden Saphir an der Spitze, trägt Sie meist auf dem Rücken, wenn Sie diesen nicht zur Kanalisierung eines Zaubers benötigt. Keira trägt wenig Schmuck oder Accessoires. Ihr einziges wirkliches Schmuckstück ist der silberne Anhänger in Form eines Ankers, welchen Sie stets um den Hals trägt und der Ihr einst von Ihrem Vater als Erbstück überreicht wurde. Dieser ist nicht nur Zierde, sondern dient der Kanalisierung Ihrer mächtigen Kräfte als Tochter der See, weswegen Sie darauf achtet, sich niemals von dem Schmuckstück zu trennen. Abgesehen davon trägt Sie keinen weiteren Schmuck. Lediglich Ihre Kleidung selbst ist zusätzlich mit Symbolen und Abzeichen verziert, was Ihr eine noch erhabenere und hochgeborene Erscheinung verleiht. Fähigkeiten & Stärken Eigenschaften Keira Brightwater besitzt die typischen Eigenschaften eines ivailanischen Menschen. * Freigiebiges Glück: In den Geschichten wird den Bewohnern des Ivalis Archipelago nachgesagt, immer vom Glück verfolgt zu sein. Auch Keira ist sich dieser Legende durchaus bewusst, bezüglich des Wahrheitsgehalts schweigt Sie jedoch. Allerdings hat auch Sie ein Talent dafür, in entscheidenden Momenten immer noch ein Quäntchen mehr Erfolg aus einer Sache herausholen zu können. Ob es sich hierbei um Zufall, reines Glück oder doch eine magische Begabung handelt, ist nicht abschließend geklärt. * Sturm Zauberei: Keira wurde mit einer enormen inneren Magie geboren, die weit über eine natürliche Begabung hinausgeht. Anders als viele andere Magier, musste Sie die arkanen Künste niemals wirklich erlernen, sondern beherrschte dies von Kindesbeinen und intuitiv. Die Bewohner des Ivalis Archipelago halten Sie daher für die Verkörperung der "Tochter der See", einer alten Legende des Archipels. Ob dies stimmt, ist ungewiss, doch Keira besitzt unbestreitbar eine unvergleichliche Verbindung zur elementaren Ebene der Luft. Dies befähigt Sie, Wind und Sturm aus dem Nichts herbei zu rufen und sogar elektrische Energie allein durch Ihre Aura abzugeben, um Widersachern damit zu schaden. Zugleich kann Sie damit sogar das Wetter selbst beeinflussen, Regen und Gewitter herbeirufen und das Schlachtfeld binnen Sekunden zu Ihrem Vorteil verändern, denn Blitz und Donner schaden Ihr wesentlich weniger als den Personen um Sie herum. Fähigkeiten Keira ist eine unvergleichliche Anwenderin der arkanen Künste, was Sie einerseits Ihrer natürlichen Begabung, aber auch Ihrem jahrelangen, disziplinierten Training und Ihrer Ausbildung unter Großmeister Antorius selbst zu verdanken hat. Dabei ist es jedoch nicht allein die Anzahl der beherrschten Zauber, welche Keira zu einer wahren Meisterin der Magie machen, vielmehr Ihr grundlegendes Verständnis der arkanen Künste und Ihre Fähigkeit, Zaubersprüche mittels der sogenannten "Metamagie" so zu manipulieren und zu verändern, dass Sie perfekt an die jeweiligen Gegebenheiten angepasst werden. Auch Ihr theoretisches Wissen über Magie ist enorm und ermöglicht es Keira, Zauber jeglicher Art schnell zu erkennen und zu identifizieren, um entsprechend reagieren und handeln zu können. Als Oberhaupt der "Schule der Hervorrufung" an der Akademie von Winterhold sind es besonders die Zauber dieser Schule, die Keira meisterlich beherrscht und die Ihr ein enormes Zerstörungspotenzial verleihen. * Ivailanische Ausbildung: '''Keira ist die Erbin des Königreichs von Kel'Thoras, einer stolzen Nation von Seefahrern und Abenteurern. Von klein auf hat Ihr Vater Sie alles über die Seefahrt gelehrt, von Navigation und dem Lesen von Seekarten, bis hin zum Kommando über ein eigenes Schiff samt Mannschaft. Überdies hat Er Sie gelehrt, die speziellen und ikonischen Waffen des Ivalis Archipelago zu nutzen, weswegen Keira ein grundlegendes Verständnis für Schießpulver und Schusswaffen wie Musketen und Luntenschlosspistolen besitzt. Auch wenn sie in den letzten Jahren immer weniger in der Seefahrt aktiv war, hat zuletzt die Schlacht der Asche, in welcher Keira erneut das Kommando über mehrere Schiffe führte, gezeigt, dass Sie nichts von Ihren erlernten Fähigkeiten in diesem Metier eingebüßt hat. * '''Arkane Magie: Einen Großteil Ihres Lebens hat Keira die arkanen Künste studiert und ist eng mit dem Gewebe der Magie selbst verbunden. Dies ermöglicht Ihr den Einsatz von arkaner Magie, was Sie dazu befähigt, magische Geschosse und Flammen zu entfesseln, Energieschilde und magische Rüstungen aus dem Nichts zu erschaffen und sogar Levitation einzusetzen, um selbst vom Boden abzuheben und sich fliegend fortzubewegen. Auch kann Sie Feuer von der Intensität eines Drachenatems erschaffen, heiß genug, um damit Objekte zu schmelzen. Obgleich es stets Keira's oberstes Ansinnen war, möglichst viel über die Magie zu lernen, um Niemandem damit unbewusst zu schaden, besitzt Sie doch das Potenzial zu enormer Vernichtung. So genügt ein einziger Zauber von Ihr, um eine Person zu Asche zu desintegrieren, wobei dies für Keira nicht einmal eine besondere Anstrengung erfordert. * Schule der Hervorrufung: Keira ist in der Akademie von Winterhold die Leiterin der Schule der Hervorrufung, jenem Zweig der arkanen Künste, der sich mit der Manipulation von Energie in unterschiedlicher Form und dem Einsatz derselben auf dem Schlachtfeld beschäftigt. Als aktuelle Meisterin dieser Schule kann Sie buchstäblich Energie und magische Effekte aus dem Nichts erschaffen, die zumeist in spektakulärer Form auftreten und verheerende Vernichtungen anrichten können. Mit dieser Schule der Magie kann eine Meisterin wie Keira eine ganze Legion an Feinden allein vernichten. * Metamagie: Keira hat die seltene Gabe, Magie außerhalb der festgelegten Grenzen zu erschaffen und zu manipulieren. Magie unterliegt festen Regeln und jeder Zauberspruch bewegt sich innerhalb eines festen Rahmens, doch Keira hat gelernt, diesen Rahmen zu sprengen, um Zauber so zu verändern, wie es normalerweise unmöglich ist. Diese Veränderungen sind zumeist subtil, können jedoch eine Auseinandersetzung entscheidend zu Ihrem Vorteil verändern. So kann Keira die Beschaffenheit eines Zaubers grundlegend ändern, indem Sie dessen Reichweite erhöht, einen Zauber auf mehrere Kreaturen als Ziele aufteilt, Ihnen zusätzliche Kraft verleiht oder einen Spruch schlicht schneller als normalerweise physisch möglich wirken kann. Schwächen Keira besitzt die typischen Schwächen eines ivailanischen Menschen. Darüber hinaus sind Ihr einige Schwächen zu eigen, die aus Ihrer engen Verbindung zum Gewebe der Magie und Ihrer enormen Begabung im Umgang selbiger resultieren. Disziplin und Beherrschtheit sind äußerst wichtig für Keira, denn Sie weiß um die Folgen, die bereits ein kurzer Moment der Schwäche und Unachtsamkeit für alle in Ihrer Umgebung haben kann. * Sterblichkeit: Menschen sind eine äußerst kurzlebige Rasse, was bedeutet, dass einem Menschen nur verhältnismäßig wenige Jahre bleiben, seinen Abdruck auf der Welt zu hinterlassen. Keira ist sich Ihrer eigenen Sterblichkeit und dem fragilen Dasein als Mensch allzu bewusst, jedoch ignoriert Sie dies oftmals, um Anderen zu helfen und Gutes zu tun. Ihr eigenes Wohlbefinden bleibt oftmals auf der Strecke, wenn Sie bestrebt ist, ein Ziel um jeden Preis zu erreichen, egal, ob Sie dafür Ihr eigenes Leben aufs Spiel setzt oder nicht. * Körperliche Schwäche: Keira ist eine Adlige mit enormem magischen Potenzial, die es niemals nötig hatte, den Umgang mit physischen Waffen oder schützenden Rüstungen zu trainieren. Ihre einzige Waffe sind Ihre enormen magischen Kräfte. Werden diese ausgehebelt oder sind Ihre magischen Reserven erschöpft, ist Keira Ihren Feinden leicht ausgeliefert, eine Schwäche, die Sie allzu oft in der Hitze des Gefechts ignoriert. * Rücksichtslosigkeit: Keira kann enorm rücksichtslos sein, wenn Sie sich einmal zu etwas entschlossen oder ein neues Ziel vor Augen hat. Sie verfolgt die Erreichung dieses Ziels dann um jeden Preis und schadet damit häufig sich selbst, aber auch Anderen um sich herum, was Ihr nicht immer bewusst ist. Gelegentlich zeigt Sie einen Mangel an Empathie, wenn es darum geht, eine rationale Entscheidung oder eine menschliche Entscheidung zu fällen. Es fällt Ihr nicht leicht, Emotionen und Gefühle zu zeigen, weswegen Sie die Reaktion Anderer darauf zumeist auch überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen kann. * Zauberpest: Keira leidet an der Zauberpest, einer magische Krankheit, die nur Anwender von Magie befallen kann und für diese hochgradig gefährlich oder sogar tödlich ist. Die Krankheit entsteht durch eine Überbeanspruchung magischer Kräfte und äußert sich in der Verfärbung der Haare zu einem hellen Weiß sowie einem bläulichen Glühen in den Augen. Der Krankheitsverlauf erfolgt in mehreren Stadien, wobei am Ende der Zauberer seine gesamten magischen Kräfte einbüßt und zumeist stirbt. Da kein Heilmittel bekannt ist, hat Keira sich damit abgefunden, dass es längst für sie zu spät ist, auch wenn ein geringer Teil von Ihr noch immer hoffen mag, doch noch eine Heilung finden zu können. * Keira's Anhänger: Von Ihrem Vater Thelen erhielt Keira in jungen Jahren einen uralten Anhänger von Haus Brightwater in Form eines Ankers. Dieses unscheinbare Schmuckstück hilft Ihr dabei, Ihre Sturmkräfte zu kanalisieren und in geordnete Bahnen zu lenken und fungiert damit als arkaner Fokus, der Keira dabei hilft, Ihre Magie zielgerichtet zu fokussieren. Verliert Sie den Anhänger oder wird von diesem getrennt, kann es leicht passieren, dass Sie, trotz all Ihrer Erfahrung, die Kontrolle über ihre Magie verliert und insbesondere Ihre stürmischen Kräfte nicht mehr geordnet eingesetzt werden können. Beziehungen Keira & Vaira Zu Ihrer jüngeren Schwester Vaira teilt Keira eine besondere, schwesterliche Bindung. Von klein auf waren die Beiden unzertrennlich, wobei Vaira schon immer zu Ihrer älteren Schwester aufsah und diese als Vorbild wahrnahm, ein Umstand, der sich auch über die Jahre nicht ändern sollte. Keira, die sich den Bemühungen Ihrer Schwester, genauso zu sein wie Sie, bewusst ist, versucht stets, Vaira aus jeglicher Gefährdungssituation herauszuhalten, um Sie in Sicherheit zu wissen und zeigt damit eine überaus beschützende Ader. Auch fühlt Sie sich in gewisser Weise für Vaira verantwortlich. In Ihren Bemühungen, Sie zu schützen, übergeht Sie allerdings oftmals Vaira's eigene Entscheidungen und Meinungen. Während der Zeit ihres Exils ist Ihre Schwester die einzige Person Ihrer Familie, zu der Keira noch einen Kontakt pflegt und überdies die Einzige, welche Ihr nicht die Schuld an den Ereignissen gibt, die zu Ihrer Verbannung führten. Damit ist Sie ein Anker für Keira, der Ihr die Hoffnung gibt, eines Tages vielleicht doch nach Kel'Thoras zurückkehren zu können. Keira & Thelen Als Kind war Keira der ganze Stolz des Lordadmirals von Kel'Thoras und wurde darauf vorbereitet, eines Tages sein Erbe anzutreten. Aufgrund Ihrer magischen Begabung war Er auch stets fest davon überzeugt, dass seine Tochter die Legende der "Tochter der See" erfüllen würde, womit Er immer einen ungeheuren Druck auf Keira ausübte. Als junges Mädchen war Sie bemüht, diesen Erwartungen gerecht zu werden, doch inzwischen sieht Sie Ihren Vater nicht mehr als Vorbild. Daher und auch deshalb, weil Er Sie jahrelang als Verräterin des Königreichs sah, ist die Beziehung der Beiden stark abgekühlt. Über lange Jahre dachte Keira, dass Thelen durch Ihr Verschulden zu Tode gekommen ist, was in Ihr dennoch tiefe Trauer und Schuldgefühle auslöste. Erst viel später erfuhr Sie, dass Er, dank der Gnade Calypsos, überlebt hatte. In jüngster Zeit konnten sich die Beiden aussprechen und die Differenzen beseitigen und Thelen hat geschworen, sich nicht länger in die Angelegenheiten von Keira einzumischen, wofür seine Tochter Ihm sehr dankbar ist, die seitdem freie Entscheidungen treffen kann. Keira & Carrine Ihre Mutter Carrine war immer die gute Seele für Keira, während der harten Jahre Ihrer Jugend. Obgleich Carrine selbst eine stoische und teils kühle Persönlichkeit ist, versuchte Sie doch stets, Ihre älteste Tochter zu unterstützen und Ihr etwas von dem Druck abzunehmen, den Ihr Vater auf Sie ausübte, auch indem Sie Thelen mehrfach eindringlich darum bat, Keira in die Winterhold Akademie zu schicken, um eine richtige magische Ausbildung zu erhalten. Damit wurde Sie für die junge Keira zu einer wichtigen Stütze in deren jungen Jahren. Sie macht sich insgeheim stets Sorgen um Keira und ertrug den Gedanken nur schwer, dass Ihre älteste Tochter eventuell niemals aus dem Exil heimkehren würde. Für Keira ist Sie auch eine Art Vorbild, den die Zauberin hat von Ihrer Mutter gelernt, nur wenige Emotionen zu zeigen und eine Situation stoisch zu ertragen, wenn diese nicht geändert werden kann. Keira & Antorius Zu Ihrem Lehrmeister in der Akademie von Winterhold hat Keira ein äußerst gutes Verhältnis. Als absolute Musterschülerin und Vorbild für alle anderen Studenten war Antorius immer stolz auf die Fortschritte der jungen Zauberin, die bestrebt war, sich immer weiter zu verbessern. Der Großmeister wurde rasch Ihr größter Unterstützer und war für die junge Keira, besonders in den ersten Jahren ihres Exils, auch die erste Person außerhalb Ihrer Familie, zu der Sie eine gute Beziehung aufbaute. Er war es auch, der Keira half, ein Amt innerhalb des Konklave zu erhalten, trotz Ihres jungen Alters. Auch heute dient Er noch als weiser Ratgeber und Unterstützer seiner besten Schülerin und es wird in den Reihen der Akademie gemunkelt, dass Er Keira darauf vorbereitet, eines Tages seine Position als Großmeister einzunehmen. Keira & Justum Magicae Die Gruppe aus Rattenfängern, die sich selbst "Justum Magicae" nennen, sind wie eine zweite Familie für Keira. In Ihnen fand die Zauberin Unterstützer und gute Freunde, die Sie vorbehaltslos akzeptierten und Sie nicht einzig auf Ihre Fähigkeiten oder Ihren Status reduzierten. Auch fand Sie erst bei den Rattenfängern eine neue Aufgabe und lernte, wie Sie Ihre Kräfte zum Guten einsetzen kann. Aufgrund Ihrer Verpflichtungen kann Keira nicht beständig an der Seite Ihrer Freunde durch Arceiron reisen, doch schließt Sie sich der Gruppe immer wieder an, wenn es Probleme oder neue Herausforderungen zu lösen gibt. Keira ist außerdem immer in Sorge um Ihre Kameraden und bereit, alles hinter sich zu lassen, um Diesen zu helfen, wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten sind. Keira & Alexasar Der Ritter Alexasar Dayne ist einer der wenigen Personen, die es geschafft haben, wirkliche Emotionen in Keira auszulösen. Beim ersten Treffen mit dem Kleriker zeigte Sie Dankbarkeit dafür, dass Dieser Ihre Schwester gerettet und beschützt hatte, doch rasch entwickelte die Zauberin auch ein anderes, tiefergehendes Interesse an dem ungewöhnlichen Krieger. So bat Sie Ihn, wenn auch unter Zuhilfenahme einer Ausrede, Sie zum Bankett im Schloss der Rechtschaffenheit zu begleiten, was die Gerüchte unter den Rittern schürte, dass der "Eisprinz" das gefrorene Herz der Zauberin vielleicht endlich erweicht hätte. Auch zeigte Sie gegenüber Alec erstmals seit langem Ihre wahren Emotionen, als Sie während der Tänze Tränen vergoss, ob des Lieds über Ihre Heimat. Seitdem weiß Sie, dass Sie in seiner Gegenwart stets offen sein und Ihm vertrauen kann. Sie scheint außerdem um Alec's aufrichtige Gefühle Ihr gegenüber zu wissen, doch bislang vermied Sie es stets, offen darüber zu sprechen. Es ist damit nicht klar, ob Sie seine Gefühle erwidert, sich dies jedoch nicht eingestehen kann oder es einen anderen Grund dafür gibt, warum Sie bislang eine direkte Aussprache vehement umgangen hat. Trivia * Keira's Erscheinungsbild, sowie Teile Ihrer Persönlichkeit und Ihrer Geschichte sind von dem Charakter "Jaina Proudmoore" aus dem Warcraft-Franchise entliehen. Während Ihre jüngere Schwester Vaira dabei der frühen Version von Jaina aus der Zeit von "Warcraft 3" und den frühen Jahren von "World of Warcraft" nachempfunden ist, entstammt Keira direkt dem Vorbild der Version von Jaina, die zur Zeit des Add-Ons "Battle for Azeroth" innerhalb der Spielereihe in Erscheinung getreten ist. * Das Lied über die Tochter der See, mit welchem Keira in Verbindung gebracht wird, ist eine leicht abgewandelte Version jenes gleichnamigen Lieds, welches im Video "Kriegsbringer: Jaina" zu "World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth" veröffentlicht wurde. * Keira's Erkrankung der Zauberpest ist weit fortgeschritten und befindet sich schätzungsweise zwischen dem zweiten und dritten/finalen Stadium. Genau wurde dies jedoch bislang nicht thematisiert und auch von Keira nicht erklärt, weswegen dies lediglich aufgrund der auftretenden Symptome gemutmaßt werden kann. * Keira wurde im Glauben an das "Pantheon von Arceiron" erzogen. Sie verehrt insbesondere die Göttin der Magie, Mystra und die Göttin des Meeres, Calypso und betet auch zu Diesen. * In der Chronik "The Age of Conquest" war Keira die erste innerhalb der Handlung auftauchende Person, die eine Multiklasse und mehrere Spezialisierungen besitzt. * Keira war temporär ein Mitglied der Gruppe von Alexasar Dayne und Kolgar Thoradin, womit Sie Ihre Schwester Vaira kurzzeitig ersetzte. Da Sie jedoch, aus Gründen der Balance und des Gameplays, viel zu mächtig für die Gruppe war und im Verhältnis zu den Rattenfängern über eine viel größere Stärke verfügte, war Ihr Beitritt nur kurzzeitig und von vornherein nicht auf Dauer vorgesehen. Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Nichtspielercharaktere